Emma Cook
Emma Cook is a main character of the American television series Wrecked. She and her best friend, Florence Bittermann were traveling to Thailand for a girl's trip, before the start of Emma's residency at a hospital. She graduated at top of her class from Columbia Medical School and has an MD in podiatry. She had been close friends with Florence for ten years before the crash but planned to move from New York to San Francisco for a job, to the disappointment of Florence. The friendship is put under strain on the island putting the two at odds, but ultimately reconciled. Emma was decapitated by an unknown person or animal, as seen in Nerd Speak, following her drifting off to sea on a raft. On The Island 3 days after the crash, Liam announces that he is going into the jungle to search for the fuselage. The next day, Emma and Florence join Liam, Owen, Danny, Pack, Jess and Karen. The team then find the wreckage. As Liam pulls the cord of the plane's life raft, it flings him against a tree. Emma witnesses the plane fall out of the tree and crush Liam to death. (All Is Not Lost) After the death of Liam, some of the survivors decide to have a vote to determine a new leader. Emma goes up against Florence, but when Karen tells Emma that she is unlikely to win as people actually like Florence, Emma decides she needs a "likeable dummy" she spots Steve and decides to ask him to lead the opposition against Florence. Steve ends up winning, and becomes the new leader of the island. (Tubthumping) As the only trained doctor on the island, Emma steps up to care for and treat the ill on the island. When one of the passengers contracts Meng Shu Fever, Emma treats them and seems to be the only one worried about the start of a possible epidemic on the island. A few days later, the survivor who was sick died, and shortly after that, Emma begins to show symptoms of Meng Shu Fever. As her health rapidly declines, she warns Florence that if they do not get proper medical treatment off of the island, she will die. Ultimately, this causes Florence to request to leave the island-- a request which is overlooked and denied by Steve. Florence decides she has to save her friend, so she steals supplies from the Pile, and reassembles the raft. When she is caught, she is put into the Pit with Todd. However, after Corey saves Todd and Florence, she quickly returns to Emma. The three of them get on the raft as an escape vessel, when Steve tries to stop them with a gun, shooting Todd on the side. The three successfully escape, yet sometime during the night, Emma's portion of the raft became undone from Florence and Todd's, and she floated off. As Florence awakens, she cannot find Emma and sees her off in the far distance. She tries to swim to Emma, but the rope connecting her to the raft didn't extend far enough. Emma insists she get back on the raft and leave her. The two share a tearful goodbye, and Florence and Todd float off. For the remainder of season 1 and most season 2, the fate of Emma is unknown, but presumed dead by all but Florence, who remains hopeful. Whilst returning from looking for a Black Caiman with Karen Cushman, Florence begins to hear Emma's voice coming from a rock. Florence apologises to Emma for letting her die and says that Karen is right, she is useless. Emma tells Florence that she was her rock, which is why she has appeared as a rock. Emma asks Florence if she wants to throw the rock into the river as a way of saying goodbye. As Florence throws the rock into the river, she finds the Black Caiman. (Caiman) After the group lands on the new island following the sinking of their ship, a land mine detonates killing Luther. The screen pans out to show this as a video on a computer monitor, which zooms out to show a room with mounted decapitated human heads on the walls; one of which is Emma. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Deceased characters